Rise and Shine
by xXAnimeFangirl14Xx
Summary: Grell es sanguinario, sádico y salvaje pero no siempre fue así, antes era un chico romántico y sensible básicamente un poco femenino, y típico lo que es diferente a ti es "raro". Este pobre shinigami rojo, sufrió y soporto las burlas de sus compañeros. Pero todas las burlas insultos y golpes despertaran el odio y la sed de venganza en Grell Sutcliff.
1. Intro

**Bueno este fic se me ocurrió escuchando una canción de BOTDF (Blood On The Dance Floor) llamada "Rise and Shine". Pensé que ocurriría si utilizo a Grell como un pobre chico que es bulleado por ser distinto? Jajaja en este fic a él le toca sufrir. :/**

**Bueno aclaro los personajes le pertenecen a Yana Toboso pero la idea fue mia :D**

**Algunas cosas fueron basadas en la noticia de la secundaria Columbine.**

**Aclaro que no estoy a favor de el bullying y que pienso que es simplemnte para sentirse más que la persona a la que están bulleando, asi que ya no hagan bullying por que lo que parece un juego va a terminar siendo algo mucho peor. **

_**"Las palabras pueden ser armas letales"**_

**Bueno….. eeen fin, pasen y lean. **

* * *

Introducción

_"Mi nombre es Grell Sutcliff, tengo 19 años y soy feliz con mi vida, mejor dicho mi nueva vida. Si, así es morí, pero por alguna razón fui elegido para volver a vivir, ahora soy lo que se le conoce como Shinigami un dios de la muerte, pero no soy un shinigami del todo, estoy en preparación para lograr ser un shinigami elite. Voy a la academia del mundo shinigami y estoy emocionado, ya que de nuevo voy a empezar con un nuevo estilo de vida y nuevos amigos bueno al menos eso espero, ya que cuando era un humano digamos que no tenia muchos amigos, todos me veían raro y me consideraban un fenómeno solo por que era cerrado con la gente, no sabia socializar y era introvertido pero esta vez todo será diferente."_


	2. Primer día

Era el primer día de clases y nuestro shinigami carmesí se encontraba en su habitación preparándose para ir a su primer día de clases. Claro sus clases eras distintas a las de una escuela para humanos, sus clases eran de: técnica practica, de escritura y ética.

- Bien hoy será un nuevo inicio y será un buen inicio - se decía así mismo Grell - tratare de ser yo mismo - dijo mientras se veía en el espejo - si eso haré, ya no voy a fingir - dijo un poco serio y después dio un suspiro.

Tomo sus cuadernos y se dispuso a salir de su habitación para poder ir a su primera clase que era escritura.

Mientras Grell caminaba por los pasillos de la academia vio caras desconocidas y nuevas, pero eso no le preocupó - seguro haré amigos pronto - se dijo para sus adentros.

Grell llego al salón de clases y vio más rostros desconocidos esta vez si se puso un poco nervioso, pero sólo respiró y fue a sentarse a una banca que estuviera desocupada. Al sentarse en ella vio que tenía a alguien a su lado y decidió empezar a tratar de hacer amigos.

- Hola, mi nombre es Grell Sutcliff, y el tuyo? - dijo el shinigami rojo en un tono amistoso

- Alan, eres nuevo? - pregunto Alan en un tono tímido

- Si, así es- dijo Grell con un suspiro

- Que bien, igual yo - dijo Alan con un tono de emoción.

- Me parece que seremos buenos amigos - dijo Grell feliz

- Si así será - y después de haber dicho esto el profesor de escritura entro al salón de clases.

Durante la clase Grell no había puesto mucha atención ya que estaba feliz de haber hecho un amigo en el primer día de clases.

- Parece que después de todo no será tan difícil - se dijo así mismo Grell.

_Pobre Grell si tan sólo supiera lo que le espera..._

* * *

**Bien no estoy muy inspirada y por eso me tardare en actualizar, pero la inspiración es sólo cuestion de que me despeje de la escuela y los exámenes. Como sea no olviden dejar reviews, díganme que le parece y denme su opinión.**

**Gracias y un fuerte abrazó a todos los lectores.**


	3. Encuentros Desafortunados pt1

**Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, debo decir que ahora estoy trabajando en este fic junto con ****_"Karenka Sutcliff Deep" _****que es una de las mejores escritoras de fics! La razón por la que estoy trabajando junto con ella es que la escuela no me ha dado oportunidad de poder concentrarme en este fic y por ende no he tenido inspiración así que le pedí a Karen que me ayudara jeje la verdad creo que no pondría haber sido mejor elección. En fin disfruten de el fic! **

**P.D. Yo también escribiré capitulos de el fic :)**

* * *

Durante la clase de escritura Grell miraba por la ventana, era un día agradable, su emoción y felicidad era mucha, el sabía que las cosas iban a ser buenas, mejor que en su vida humana, el pelirrojo comenzó a tararear una melodía, en un tono un poco alto, lo cual molesto a uno de sus compañeros.

-Hey, disculpa, ¿podrías guardar silencio?- pidió el joven, un tanto molesto, se trataba de un chico muy alto y de cabello negro, el chico quería sacar el máximo provecho de sus clases para graduares pronto y unirse a las filas de de élite, no permitiría que nada le obstaculizara sus planes.

-Eh?- Grell volteo sonriente para mirar a su compañero.

-Sí, lo siento- dijo avergonzado pero sin dejar de sonreír felizmente.

-Soy Grell, ¿cual es tu nombre?- pregunto curioso, tal vez este chico también podría ser su amigo pensó inocentemente sin imaginar la mala imagen que ya tenia este muchacho sobre él, y no seria el único, más malos ratos se avecinaban.

-William, William T. Spears- dijo rápido y monótonamente.

-Mucho gusto Will- Grell extendió su mano de inmediato para saludar entusiastamente, pero William suspiro y no contesto el saludo, "¿como se atrevía este desconocido a llamarlo de una forma tan ridícula y poco profesional?", "Will", absurdo.

-Soy William, no Will- dijo molesto para acto seguido darse la media vuelta y retirarse dejando con la mano extendida a Grell, el pelirrojo no le dio importancia y volvió a su lugar para sentarse correctamente.

-Sutcliff- reprendió el profesor al notar que el pelirrojo alegre miraba distraído por la ventana sin poner atención a la clase.

-Aaah!, lo siento- Grell grito en un tono agudo, un poco molesto, al ser sorprendido, su grito fue gracioso, causando la risa de algunos compañeros y la molestia de William, "honestamente, un chico así no debería estar preparándose como shinigami" y no sería el único molesto, para la mala suerte de Grell, dos compañeros ya tenían sus ojos puestos en el, y no de una forma agradable.

La clase había llegado a su fin, era hora del almuerzo, Grell de inmediato busco con la mirada a Alan, su nuevo amigo, cuando finalmente lo diviso entre el montón de alumnos nuevos que salían del aula de clases, el shinigami carmesí corrió hasta su compañero, chocando a sí y sin querer con un joven muy alto y rubio, de aspecto un poco desafiante.

Grell alzó la mirada, aunque algo aturdido por el choque, se disculpo algo avergonzado y se dispuso a alcanzar a Alan que lo esperaba sonriente.

Grell no había avanzado mucho cuando de pronto una fuerza extraña lo tomo por el cuello y lo azotó contra un muro, Grell estaba en shock, se trataba del tipo con el que choco hace un rato, el rubio llevaba el lado derecho de la cabeza trenzado y de tono marrón, tenia un poco de barba, el pelirrojo abrió mucho los ojos, más por el dolor en la espalda por el impacto doloroso, el rubio sonrió.

-Hey Ronald- llamo el rubio más alto a su amigo, igualmente rubio y de dos tonos como él, pero aquel Ronald, era un tanto más bajo de estatura y más delgado.

-Es un bicho un tanto muy hiperactivo ¿no lo crees Ron?- pregunto burlón aquel hombre abusivo, para ser específicos él y su compañero eran los tipos que tenían en la mira de sus malas intenciones al pobre Grell.

-Además de raro, Eric- dijo Ronald y arrebato la mochila a Grell, para vaciar su contenido en el suelo.

-Mi nombre es Grell- frunció el ceño ante aquel apodo ofensivo y trato de soltarse para salvar sus pertenencias del mal trato por parte del otro chico.

-Ah, tenemos a un respondón aquí, no solo eres torpe, si no también tonto- dijo Eric golpeando en el rostro al pobre Grell, el carmín solo cerro los ojos ante el impacto, cuando se vio liberado, sentía su rostro entumecido, pronto un hilo de sangre escurrió por su nariz, Grell se limpio con la manga de su uniforme negro, pronto Alan se le acerco y le ayudo a ponerse de pie, ambos recogieron los artículos de Grell, los cuales habían sido pisoteados por Ronald.

-¿Que paso?, pregunto Alan preocupado.

-No lo se, un malentendido supongo- Grell decidió olvidar lo acontecido, no valía la pena discutir, lo que menos quería eran más problemas, ambos chicos tomaron su almuerzo tranquilamente,

-Will!- pronto Grell distinguió a William entre un montón de chicos en la cafetería, le llamo, dos veces más al notar que el otro no le prestaba atención.

-¿Quien es?- Alan estaba curioso.

-Es Will, se sienta tras de mí- explico Grell y retomo su comida cuando vio que el moreno salia de los comedores. "Tal vez no me escucho" pensó para si pero sin perder el animo.

El almuerzo concluyo, era hora de volver a las clases las lagrimas picaban los ojos de Grell, el entumecimiento de su rostro ya se estaba marchando, dejándolo con un terrible dolor en la cara, el pelirrojo hizo una parada rápida en los sanitarios, se miro en el espejo, y su semblante entristeció, ahora era poseedor de un gran moretón morado obscuro que abarcaba sus nariz y sus mejillas.

¿Que cosa tan mala pude hacer para merecer esto? ¿que soy muy hiperactivo?, ¿que no era ese el problema?, ¿que era demasiado retraído?.

Grell suspiro y se dio la media veleta para alcanzar a su nuevo amigo y volver a clases, pero la mala suerte le seguiría y no solo este día.


	4. Encuentros Desafortunados pt2

Al salir del baño Grell volvió a chocar con aquellos rubios, sintió un poco de temor, pero supo aparentar, no se dejaría intimidar.

-Parece que tu no entiendes- dijo Eric con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Will- grito Grell al ver pasar a su compañero, pero este nuevamente le ignoro, William si se había percatado del llamado del pelirrojo, pero simplemente le consideraba muy molesto y prefería mantener distancia.

-¿A caso pretendes pedir ayuda?- pregunto Ronald empujando a Grell dentro del baño, para acto seguido Eric cierra la puerta.

-¿ayuda?, ¿por qué iba yo a pedir ayuda?- el pobre pelirrojo no se imaginaba lo que iba a pasar.

-No, yo solo estaba...- no termino la frase cuando una patada fuerte en el estomago le saco todo el aire del cuerpo, ya sin aliento Grell se dejo caer al suelo, jadeando por respirar de nuevo, pero el dolor era intenso.

-La puerta Ronald- exigió Eric al ver que la perilla de la puerta se movía, alguien quería entrar, El rubio menor de inmediato atranco la puerta con su peso para evitar que alguien entrara.

-¿Grell?- era la voz de Alan, el chico noto la tardanza de su amigo, una visita al baño no puede ser tan tardada.

-Alan!- Grell de inmediato llamo a su amigo para pedir ayuda, pero una patada en la boca le hizo callar, el pelirrojo se mordió la lengua ante el impacto, causando una herida peor por sus afilados dientes que ahora estaba astillados y rotos por el golpe.

-Cállate marica- grito Ronald desde la puerta.

-Alan!-Grell volvió a gritar, desgarrándose la garganta, más sangre empezó a brotar de su boca y junto a eso, más y más golpes al delgado cuerpo que yacía en el suelo en forma de ovillo , era doloroso, e injusto, Grell solo se podía preguntar ¿porque?.

Se suponía que todo seria nuevo, todo seria mejor.

-Eres el bicho más raro y feo que nunca he visto en toda mi vida- Eric tomo a Grell por sus cortos mechones rojos y lo alzó para quedar cara a cara.

-Lo eres ¿cierto?- más que pregunta era una afirmación del cruel shinigami. Grell sabía que no era verdad, así que ignoro las palabras crueles y llenas de veneno.

-Te hice una pregunta escoria, responde- exigió el rubio acercando el rostro de Grell al espejo para que se viera, Grell abrió como plato los ojos, su rostro estaba hinchado y de su nariz y boca salia sangre, el sabor a cobre le revolvió el estomago causándole más malestar, pero aun así, el sabía que todo pasaría pronto, no dijo nada y cerro los ojos, para después sentir como con toda la fuerza de Eric su rostro era azotado, una, dos, tres veces contra el espejo, los pequeños cristales se clavaron en el rostro del pelirrojo, la sangre corría por su cara hasta el lavamanos en exceso, el espejo termino de cuartearse y se callo de su lugar, dejando desnudo el muro de los sanitarios ahora cubierto de sangre.

-Grell- Alan no había dejado de llamar a su amigo, trato de abrir la puerta pero no pudo, tenia temor de dejar solo a Grell y que esos abusivos le hicieran algo realmente serio, tal vez si sabían que alguien los escuchaba, dejarían a Grell pronto.

Finalmente, después de unos golpes más Eric soltó al pelirrojo y lo dejo caer al suelo, Ronald soltó la puerta para acercarse al ensangrentado shinigami y patearlo una vez más, Alan entro de inmediato y corrió hacia su amigo, lo abrazo protectoramente, Grell tembló ante el tacto, estaba algo asustado pero más adolorido, Eric se empezó a reír mientras apreciaba su obra y empujo a Alan para hacerle perder el equilibrio.

-El rojo te queda bien bicho- finalizo el rubio mayor y se marcho rápido con su amigo, salieron corriendo, era tarde y seguro el profesor los castigaría.

-Grell, todo estar bien, esos malditos...- Alan consoló y arrullo un poco al pelirrojo que comenzó a convulsionar en un intento de mantener bajo control su llanto.

-Estoy bien- Grell hablo para tranquilizar a su amigo que estaba muy asustado, podía oír el latido acelerado del corazón de Alan.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie con ayuda de su amigo, sintió como sus costillas se terminaban de romper, gimió de dolor y en los restos del espejo se reviso el rostro, estaba algo deforme por los golpes, abrió la llave del grifo y enjuago la sangre de su cara, tomo un poco de agua en sus manos para llevarla a su boca y enjuagar la sangre de esta.

Alan recupero las gafas ahora rotas de su amigo y se las entrego, Grell las miro un rato y se soltó a llorar, pero no era un llanto de una niña, no era un llanto de rabia e impotencia. Alan lo abrazo de nuevo para calmarlo, Grell agradeció el contacto, estaba claro que su único amigo leal y real era este chico que sin conocerlo, le brindo su amistad.

Una vez ya más presentable, Grell y Alan se dirigieron a su salón de clases, el profesor estaba escribiendo algunas cosas en la pizarra cuando fue interrumpido por sus alumnos, el hombre se sorprendió al ver el estado deplorable de Grell.

Una vez que ambos entraron, las risas se hicieron presentes y muchos comenzaron a rumorear cosa malintencionadas respecto al pelirrojo.

-Silencio clase, ¿porque la demora joven Sutcliff?. cuestiono el hombre mayor, Grell iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por una voz burlona y venenosa.

-Es tan tonto que seguro tropezó con sus torpes pies- grito Ronald causando las risas descontroladas de los otros shinigamis.

-Guarden silencio- reprendió el maestro.

-Sutcliff estoy esperando una explicación- el maestro estaba impaciente, Alan iba a explicar lo sucedido, no permitiría que esos gañanes se salieran con la suya, pero fue detenido por Grell, el pelirrojo le tomo de la mano y lo apretó en señal de que guardara silencio, Grell hizo contacto visual con sus agresores y pudo leer los labios de Eric que la amenazaban... "estas muerto".

-Yo... yo tropecé por las escaleras- explico Grell sin alzar la mirada y se dirigió a su asiento, Alan por su parte le dio una mirada de odio a los abusivos rubios. Grell llego a su lugar, miro a William y le sonrió William solo rodó lo ojos en señal de desaprobación y vergüenza ajena, "este chico si que era torpe y problemático". El semblante de Grell entristeció y resignado se sentó, enterró su rostro adolorido en sus manos y las deslizo por sus despeinados cabellos, este seria un año difícil.


	5. Las Burlas Continuan

**Hola! Ay se que me quieren asesinar, matar, chamuscar, golpear etc etc... Pero en serio la escuela a sido tan difícil que no he podido escribir durante estos meses :( Pero bueno YA SE ACABARON LAS CLASES! Así que podré dedicarme a escribir, claro si es que no me voy a extras :/ pero aun así escribiré, poquito pero escribiré :D**

**Sin mas comentarios, pasen y lean**

**No olviden dejar reviews ;)**

* * *

Han pasado unos días y Eric y Ronald no han golpeado a Grell nuevamente, pero no han detenido los abusos, aprovechan cada oportunidad para humillar al pelirrojo, el carmín ya es la burla de la clase, los otros alumnos se creen con el derecho de molestarlo también, aunque no lo golpean, lo lastiman con sus palabras, además de que aplauden las aberraciones de los rubios hacia el.

Rumbo a la academia Grell es interceptado por sus acosadores, el pelirrojo no entiende como es que ningún maestro se percata de los abusos de estos dos, Grell finge no haberse dado cuenta de que es perseguido, tal vez ahí lo dejen en paz solo por hoy y parece que ha funcionado, de repente ya nadie lo sigue, Grell suspira aliviado y se acerca al grifo del bebedero que se encuentra fuera de los salones, bebé un poco de agua cristalina para refrescar su garganta, pero de pronto alguien lo tomas de la cabeza y lo estrella contra el grifo, causando que el agua se mezcle con algo de sangre de la nariz del pelirrojo, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, solo le habían tendido una trampa, Grell intento alzar su cabeza pero las manos grandes no se lo permitieron, ahora intentaban ahogarlo, no es que el pudiera morir ante esta maldad, pero era muy incomodo y doloroso, el agua se metió a sus pulmones y no podía respirar, estaba algo desesperado, finalmente después de unos minutos, fue liberado, el carmín por fin pudo jalar oxigeno su ropa quedo también mojada y arruinada, Grell se sacudió el agua del rostro y pudo ver a sus agresores muertos de la risa.

-¿Por que me odian?- Grell enfrento a los abusivos rubios, haciendo que pararan de reír.

-¿Eh?, jajaja, no te odiamos, solo nos divertimos- dijo entre jadeos de risa Ronald.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?- Eric hablo en tono sombrío y serio empujando con su dedo indice al pelirrojo.

-Podría ser peor escoria, así que no te quejes- amenazo Eric mientras sostenía dolorosamente los labios de Grell entre sus dedos formando una mueca lastimera.

-Entendido- el mayor soltó a Grell empujándolo y haciéndolo caer al suelo, su trasero golpeo duro haciendo un ruido sordo.

-Te pregunte si estaba claro- espeto Eric mientras se montaba a horcajadas sobre Grell, el pelirrojo solo rogó que alguien le ayudara antes de que algo peor le pasara, el pasillo donde se encontraban estaba desierto, no había nadie, Grell estaba a merced de estos dos tipos crueles.

Pronto el eco de unos paso se escucharon, Grell agradeció por ello, William venia de la biblioteca hacia ellos, Grell sonrió, al verlo a lo lejos, Eric frunció el ceño al ver que no podría continuar con su juego.

-Tienes surte- escupió molesto y se levanto de sobre Grell, ambos rubios se marcharon dejando solo al pelirrojo tirado en el suelo, William paso de largo, sin siquiera mirar al pobre pelirrojo, Grell suspiro y se puso de pie, aun estaba algo mojado, camino hasta quedar a la par con el moreno, caminaron unos metros juntos en silencio hasta que William hablo.

-De verdad deberías dejar de ser tan problemático- dijo y se adelanto dejando solo de nuevo a Grell que se quedo de pie quieto en el pasillo.

_¿Yo soy el del problema?, yo los incito a que me golpeen?, no, eso no es verdad, yo no soy una mala persona, es absurdo, a mi no me gusta que me lastimen he insulten, ni que me humillen, no pueden acusarme de ser un problemático, lo único que he hecho es ser gentil y alegre._

Después de un momento de reflexión Grell continua su andar y llega a su salón de clases para encontrarse con Alan que lo espera contento, no sabe por lo que su amigo acaba de pasar.

* * *

Grell mantiene sus cuadernos y apuntes en un estado impecable, limpio y prolijo, últimamente solo se ha concentrado en sus estudios, ha decidido dejar de socializar con los demás pues no le ha dejado nada bueno, a excepción de Alan que es su único amigo, que no lo juzga ni critica.

Pero ahora le ha dejado solo, es la hora del almuerzo y ninguno quiso salir, decidieron quedarse para estudiar un poco, pero después de un rato Alan salio hacia el baño dejando solo a Grell y en ese lapso de tiempo los abusivos aprovecharon para divertirse un rato con sus nuevo juguete.

-Estas muy callado rojo- dice Eric dando un golpe humillante en la parte posterior de Grell, el tacto es doloroso, el pelirrojo no ha sanado completamente bien después de la ultima golpiza.

-Seguro se comió su propia lengua con esos horribles colmillos, dijo Ronald mientras tomaba la libreta de su victima y la ojeaba un poco para acto seguido comenzar a arrancar las hojas, Grell se levanto de su asiento y estiro los brazos para recuperar su libreta, pero Eric lo tomo por los hombros para detenerlo, Grell suspiro resignado, esa era una tarea importante, tendría problemas si no la entregaba.

-Por favor, no lo destruyas más- pidió Grell con voz entrecortada, no sabía cuanto más iba a resistir estos abusos.

-¿Como se piden las cosas bicho?- espeto Eric apretando su agarre en los delgados hombros de Grell. El pelirrojo no contesto, no se humillaría, guardo silencio, pero lo pagaría caro.

-Podemos seguir con los demás apuntes Sutcliff, ahora!, ¿como se piden las cosas?- Eric tiro de su pupitre a Grell y lo obligo a arrodillarse. Grell vio como terminaron con esa libreta y siguieron con otra, ellos no se detendrían.

-Por favor- repitió Grell.

-Por favor ¿que?- el mayor tomo por el cabello a Grell y lo hizo poner su rostro ante el zapato de Ronald, el rubio menor estaba encantado con el abuso de su amigo.

Desde el suelo, Grell vio las hojas de sus trabajos caer al piso, escucho el papel desgarrarse, libreta por libreta, una a una fueron destruidas.

-Besa mi zapato Grelly- dijo Ronald acercando más su pie a la boca de Grell, el pelirrojo trato de moverse pero Eric lo tenia fuertemente sometido en el suelo.

-Por favor no, no hagan esto, por favor- Grell comenzó a llorar, aunque no quería, no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas amargas.

Eric tomo con más fuerza la cabeza de Grell y le obligo a besar el calzado sucio, lastimando los labios del pelirrojo ante el fuerte impacto, tallo su rostro con fuerza para finalmente soltarlo.

-Vez no era tan difícil ¿cierto?- rió Eric poniéndose de pie y arrojando los restos de los cuadernos sobre Grell.

-Esa boca sucia tuya, ¡manchaste mis zapatos! - grito Ronald y pateo con fuerza el rostro de Grell haciéndolo sangrar. Grell se quedo hincado en el suelo mirando sus libretas destruidas mientras la sangre escurría de su boca y manchaba el suelo y algunas hojas rotas, las lagrimas silenciosas acompañaron a la sangre en su camino hacia el piso.

-¡Ustedes, desgraciados!- Alan entro al salón dispuesto a darles su merecido, estaba furioso de ver a su mejor amigo en tal estado y tan lastimado. Alan intento golpear a Ronald pero fue detenido por Eric, el cual lo tomo por el cuello y lo azotó contra un muro.

-Mira enano, esto no es asunto tuyo, si no quieres tener problemas no te metas, además, nosotros solo jugábamos ¿cierto Gr...?-el rubio no pudo concluir su frase pues fue golpeado en la mejilla por Alan. El rubio sonrió ante la valentía de aquel chico.

-Así que te crees el héroe Eric propino un rodillazo en el estomago de Alan haciéndolo gemir de dolor y tirándolo al suelo, también le darían una lección.

-No, no, no, por favor no le hagas daño- Grell suplico y de rodillas se aferro a las piernas de Eric para detenerlo. El rubio mayor sonrió y accedió a dejar en libertad a Alan.

-Esto tendrá su precio bicho- Eric susurro al oído de Grell y se marcho del aula junto con Ronald.

-No debiste meterte Alan- dijo en un susurro el pelirrojo.

-Pero no podía permitir que te siguieran golpeando- espeto el castaño.

-Y lo hicieron y lo seguirán haciendo, no pararan por ti Alan, por favor, no intervengas ¿que haría yo si algo malo te pasara?, no puedes dejarme solo- dijo entre lagrimas e hipos el shinigami rojo.

-Debemos decirle a alguien, a algún profesor, Grell, esto no debe continuar- dijo serio Alan.

-No, si hablo me mataran, no puedo, no digas nada, te lo suplico- pidió alarmado Grell con gran desesperación, Alan suspiro resignado y asintió con la cabeza.

-Además, yo se que las cosas no pueden ser peor, todo mejorara, nos graduaremos y no los volveré a ver- dijo con algo de optimismo y sonriendo tristemente pero sin perder la esperanza.

_No se imaginaba que esos dos tramaban el acto más cruel y humillante en el mundo._

La hora del almuerzo había terminado, ambos amigos se la perdieron, sus estómagos rugían de hambre, ambos rieron al escuchar aquel ruido gracioso provenir de ellos, pronto William entro en el salón, los miro detenidamente y se acerco, vio las libretas destruidas y negó con la cabeza, si, grell era molesto a veces pero no era muy justo lo que esos dos estaban haciéndole.

William se inclino y ayudo a levantar los cuadernos del pelirrojo, ambos amigos se sorprendieron, el moreno siempre les ignora.

-Gracias- dijo Grell con una sonrisa sincera y tomando sus cosas para sentarse en su pupitre.

-Tienes sangre dijo William extendiendo un pañuelo al pelirrojo, Grell lo acepto y se limpio el rostro, cuando termino se lo regreso a su dueño, pero el moreno lo rechazo, no es que fuera grosero, pero no quería la prenda sucia de sangre, Grell se sintió un poco mal ante la reacción de asco de su compañero, pero finge estar bien y desecha el trapo sucio.

Piensa que por ahora esta bien y que no puede estar peor, pero no sabe lo que le espera.


	6. Insultos y Golpes

Es un día frío y algo nublado, todos los chicos del salón de Grell están fuera hoy, por fin, después de una larga espera, tendrán su primera clase de técnica y practica, los alumnos se enfrentaran unos a otros supervisados por un profesor.

Las primeras parejas comienzan a pasar, Grell y Alan están asombrados, esperan ansiosos su turno, el cual finalmente llega, Alan es el primero,Grell mira feliz y sorprendido, Alan es ágil y muy buen luchador, pero la paz de Grell se viene abajo de repente.

-Estas ansioso ¿no?- una voz ronca susurra a su oído un escalofrío recorre la columna de Grell, mira sobre su hombro y se percata de que Eric esta atrás de el, él rubio toma por el antebrazo a Grell y lo arrastra lejos de la multitud de jóvenes, ambos entraron a un salón vació. El corazón de Grell latía con fuerza, tenia mucho miedo, sabía que en definitiva nadie lo ayudaría ahora, todos estaban entretenidos en la practica a campo libre, no había maestros cerca y ahora estaba solo con Eric y pronto los alcanzo Ronald.

Grell fue arrojado con fuerza hacia el escritorio del profesor, su coxis golpeo contra la dura madera causándole un entumecimiento en las piernas, ademas de mucho dolor en la espalda, Grell se deslizo hacia el suelo y trato de huir pero Ronald uso su guadaña de entrenamiento para herirlo haciendo una gran cortada en su pierna, en otras circunstancias, la herida hubiera sanado de inmediato, pero últimamente Grell no se alimentaba bien ni descansaba correctamente el estrés lo consumía así que no tenia energía suficiente para sanar rápido, Grell sintió un fuerte dolor, pero reprimo un grito, no mostraría dolor ante este par de abusivos, no les daría lo que querían, pero tampoco los dejaría lastimarlo.

Grell intento ponerse de pie para salir lo antes posible de ahí, pero le fue imposible, sus extremidades inferiores estaban muy adoloridas, solo le quedo como opción arrastrarse pero Eric lo tomo por la pierna y lo arrastro de nuevo hacia el.

-Vamos Grell, esto es una practica, de todos modos tenias que enfrentarte a alguien, ¿quien mejor que nosotros? que somos tus amigos- Eric susurro al oído de Grell ya que lo tenia en su poder, el pavor, el terror se apodero de Grell y no pudo evitar soltar algunas lagrimas.

-Por favor- entre sollozos, no me hagan daño, ¿que es lo que les hice? para que me traten así- pidió Grell hipando y forcejeando un poco para liberarse.

-Hey Ron!- Eric aventó a Grell a los brazos de Ronald y una vez que este lo tenia bien sujeto Eric comenzó a golpearlo, puñetazos y patadas, golpes sin sentido, pero no era suficiente, necesitaban más, por lo menos Eric necesitaba herir de verdad a Grell, los anteojos del pelirrojo nuevamente fueron rotos, tenia el labio partido y una cortada en la mejilla derecha, ademas de un derrame en el ojo, Eric siguió golpeando mientras Ronald reía, así continuaron hasta que Grell dejo de luchar, el pelirrojo había caído en la inconsciencia. Ronald soltó el cuerpo ahora inerte causando un ruido sordo cuando este se estrello contra el piso, la cabeza del pelirrojo reboto ante el impacto. Eric pateo el costado de Grell, pero este no reacciono.

-Abre los ojos marica, esto no ha terminado- el rubio mayor se monto sobre el joven desmayado y comenzó a abofetearlo para hacerlo reaccionar, finalmente Grell gime ante el escozor de los golpes y abre los ojos algo aturdido. Ronald se alejo de la puerta para comenzar a golpear al pelirrojo también, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entro un profesor, los rubios no se percataron de que alguien los había visto llevarse a Grell.

Ronald y Eric se quedaron en shock, no esperaban que nadie interrumpiera la diversión, el profesor les ordeno salir y dirigirse a la oficina del director, Eric sentía rabia, pero ya le haría pagar a ese pelirrojo de la forma más cruel que nadie se pueda imaginar.

Una vez que los abusivos se retiraron y dejaron solo a Grell, William entro al salón, el moreno no sentía mucha empatía por su rojo compañero pero tampoco considero justo el trato resiente al que este era sometido.

William se inclina y le ayuda a levantarse del suelo, frunce el ceño ante la falta de cortesía del maestro al dejarlo tirado.

-Honestamente, deberías de tener más cuidado de tu persona- dice William una vez que Grell esta apoyado en la pared.

-Grell solo lo mira, suspira y se marcha, sus espíritu esta quebrantado, no consigue palabras de aliento de nadie, solo reproches y golpes, camina hasta el grupo de alumnos en el patio y se acerca a Alan, este lo ve y lo abraza de inmediato, Grell solo deja escapar una lagrimas pero se repone rápido.

William enarca una ceja, pensó que Grell seria agradecido y amistoso como siempre. se encoje de hombros y se retira, aun tiene cosas por hacer.

...

-Y que tal te fue?- pregunta con una sonrisa fingida, Alan esta a punto de cuestionarle que le paso pero Grell lo interrumpe.

-Tengo hambre Alan, tu no?- Alan suspira y ambos se marchan a la cafetería. A lo lejos Eric los observa, la diversión no ha terminado, viéndolo bien,ese bicho tiene un lindo cuerpo.

Algo realmente malo esta por comenzar, y no solo para Grell.


	7. Presa Del Alcohol

**¡WARNING! ¡ADVERTENCIA! **

**Estimado publico este capitulo no es apropiado para... nah jajaja no se crean, este capitulo contiene VIOLACION así que léase bajo su propio riesgo.**

**Sin mas advertencias que dar pase usted y lea :)**

**Reviews! no lo olviden :)**

**También estoy abierta a ideas.**

* * *

Alan y Grell se encontraban tomando sus alimentos en la cafetería tranquilamente, dos días habían pasado desde el ultimo incidente con Eric y el rubio no le había vuelto a molestar en ese periodo, tampoco Ronald, a Grell no le pareció extraño, de hecho estaba agradecido en cierta parte con William que fue quien lo salvo por así decirlo. El pobre pelirrojo no se imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de pasárle, jamas por su cabeza paso que alguien pudiera ser tan malvado.

El pelirrojo estaba de buen animo este día, incluso tenia más apetito de lo normal, así que comería una porción extra hoy, Grell se levanto de su asiento descuidadamente y choco contra Ronald, el chico quedo en shock, esperando una paliza, pero eso no ocurrió, el rubio de dos tonos estuvo a punto de golpear al descuidado pelirrojo pero fue detenido por Eric, a Grell le sorprendió pero le agradeció a su antiguo agresor, los rubios se marcharon dejando a un Alan y Grell muy desconcertados.

-¿Que rayos fue eso?- Alan pregunto algo molesto, no presentía nada bueno de aquel repentino cambio.

-No lo se pero... me alegra- Grell se sentía realmente feliz, tal vez por in sería respetado. Ambos siguieron con su rutina normal ese día, Grell no fue molestado por un tiempo, se sentía dichoso.

-¿Por que hiciste eso?- por otro lado Ronald también estaba impactado y molesto, pero su sonrisa creció al comprender.

-Ese bicho... se va a arrepentir de haber nacido- dijo con alegre crueldad el rubio mayor.

* * *

Unos días más pasaron tranquilamente y un nuevo cambio surgió, Eric invito a almorzar a Grell, el carmín dudo un poco, pero acepto finalmente, no deseaba más problemas y si podía ser amigo de Eric, eso le haría realmente feliz, Alan le sugirió alejarse de los rubios pero Grell le pidió paciencia con ellos, que no podían ser realmente malos.

-Mmmh, Eric... ¿por que me tratas bien ahora?- llamo en un susurro avergonzado el pelirrojo, Eric sonrió y se acerco más a Grell haciendo que este se ruborizara.

-¿Hay algún problema con eso?- fue la única respuesta por parte del hombre de cabello trenzado, Grell negó con la cabeza y alzo la vista en busca de su mejor amigo, el castaño se molesto mucho con el cuando este acepto la invitación de Slingby y se marcho dejando lo solo, por una parte Grell se sentía mal, pero de verdad quería mejorar su relación con sus antiguos abusadores.

-Hey Grell- llamo Eric al notar al pelirrojo distraído.

-Traje algo que quiero que pruebes- dijo el rubio acercando una botella de olor extraño a Grell, el ingenuo shinigami desconfió un poco pero dio un pequeño sorbo, casi lo escupe al sentir el ardiente sabor del alcohol.

-E...esto es de los humanos- dijo sorprendido el carmín al probar la bebida.

-Tengo a mis contactos- Eric simplemente sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Pero sera mejor que no nos descubran- el rubio tomo del brazo a Grell y salieron de la cafetería, para entrar al baño de hombres, Grell forcejeo un poco, no quería tener problemas con los profesores si es que los descubrían estaba prohibido introducir cosas de los vivos al reino shinigami, pero el mayor le tranquilizo diciendo que Ronald y el lo hacían todo el tiempo y nunca habían tenido problemas.

Ambos hombres se sentaron en el suelo y comenzaron a beber, Grell jamas había probado el alcohol, ni siquiera en su vida humana, fue algo nuevo para el, al no tener experiencia bebió demasiado, ciertamente, a los pocos tragos el chico empezó a sentirse extraño y confundido, regreso la botella a su dueño e intento levantarse, seguramente el almuerzo había terminado y su profesor estaría molesto de no verlos en clase, pero Slingby lo detuvo y lo incito a seguir bebiendo.

Cuando Grell fue algo consciente de lo que sucedía se dio cuanta de que yacía en el suelo recostado sin la parte superior de la ropa, quiso ver a su al rededor, pero ya no traía sus lentes puestos, solo podía distinguir que alguien estaba parado frente a el, esa misma persona pronto se monto sobre el pelirrojo y comenzó a quitarle los pantalones, Grell de inmediato trato de evitar eso pero era muy torpe en sus movimientos y el hombre sobre el era más fuerte.

-Vamos a ver para que sirves- dijo aquel hombre, de inmediato Grell reconoció la voz de Eric Slingby.

-¿Eric?- cuestiono confundido Grell pero fue silenciado por un puñetazo en el rostro.

-Cállate puta, no digas mi nombre- ordeno el rubio mientras comenzaba a quitarse los pantalones.

-Ahora, pongamos en buen uso esa boca estúpida tuya- Eric tomo por los cabellos al pelirrojo e introdujo su miembro en su boca, Grell tuvo arcadas por la repentina intromisión, pero no estaba lo suficientemente consiente como para saber de lo que estaba siendo victima en ese instante. Eric estaba cerca de su liberación, pero no aun, aun no había terminado. Lanzo al pelirrojo contra el frío suelo y por consecuente la cabeza de Grell golpeo duro contra la losa.

Grell sintió sus piernas desnudas y unas manos frías y ásperas que tanteaban sobre ellas hasta llegar a su miembro, el pelirrojo trato de defenderse, pero Eric lo volvió a golpear y ato por las muñecas al pelirrojo con su corbata. Grell empezó a gemir desesperado para que lo soltaran, Eric no hizo más que burlarse de su victima.

-¿Eres virgen?. cuestiono el mayor, Grell asintió con temor.

-Esto va a ser bueno- se burlo el rubio para acto seguido levantar las piernas de Grell en una posición dolorosa, sus rodillas casi tocado sus hombros. el pelirrojo abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a rogar entre sollozos.

-Por favor, por favor no, no lo hagas Eric, por favor no- pero sus lamentos llegaron a oídos sordos y el hombre de cabellos trenzados lo empalo en un solo movimiento, sin prepararlo antes, desgarrando el interior de Grell, el chico se sintió partido por la mitad e intento gritar, pero rápido su violador lo amordazo y golpeo en el rostro, aunque Grell estaba algo borracho, en ese momento esta consiente del dolor.

Ahora con Grell silenciado Eric procedió a dejar marcas de mordidas en los hombros y brazos de Grell, el cuerpo bajo el se retorcía de dolor, no lo estaba disfrutando para nada, Eric tomo por las caderas a Grell y encajo sus uñas en ellas haciendo que sangre brotar de la delgada piel ahora amoratada. Tomo un control más férreo sobre el pequeño cuerpo bajo el y lo envistió violentamente varias veces, sangre comenzó a brotar de la entrada del pelirrojo, la cual le causó un terrible escozor en su interior, Grell comenzó a patalear en un intento de liberarse de aquel martirio, pero le fue imposible y lo único que consiguió fueron más golpes en su cuerpo, en las costillas y la cabeza, Grell no podía dejar de llorar, sus gritos eran amortiguados por la corbata en su boca, sentía su cuerpo convulsionar de dolor. Unas envestidas más y Eric finalmente se vino dentro del pelirrojo ahora inconsciente.

Eric se dejo caer sobre Grell, se quedo un rato así pero finalmente se levanto, al sacar su miembro del interior del chico violado, vio la sangre, hizo una mueca de asco y pateo en las costillas al pelirrojo. Termino de vestirse y salio de los sanitarios dejando aun herido e inconsciente Grell, antes de marcharse, escupió sobre el pelirrojo y finalmente se largo.

Grell abrió los ojos, se sentía muy cansado, no entendía que hacia en el suelo, se sentó pero un terrible dolor recorrió su columna vertebral , no sabía lo que había ocurrido, cuando logro ponerse de pie noto la sangre en el antes blanco mosaico, pero no entendía el porque de la sangre, se miro en el nuevo espejo, lo cual le trajo malos recuerdos, pero aparentemente su aspecto era normal, sus ropas estaban en su lugar, de lo que si se percato fue de la ausencia de Eric. Grell se encogió de hombros, aunque ese acto le causo más dolor, se echo agua en el rostro y salio del baño, al abrir la puerta se topo con William, ambos se miraron sorprendidos, William frunció el ceño al percibir el olor a sangre, miedo y sexo que provenía del pelirrojo, Grell avanzo como si nada pero William lo detuvo, Grell se sorprendió y se soltó de alguna forma el tacto le incomodo, William fue consciente de lo sucedido en aquel baño y trato de ayudar a Grell, pero el aturdido y dolorido shinigami se rehusó, y camino hasta su salón.

Una vez dentro del aula de clases, Grell noto a Eric en el fondo del salón riendo feliz mente el cual al percatarse de el regreso de Grell grito -Ahí esta la puta- Grell frunció el ceño, no entendía el porque ahora era insultado, todos comenzaron a burlarse de el llamándolo de la misma forma y arrojando le cosas, en ese instante Alan corrió a su lado y lo saco del salón.

-Por Dios Grell, ¿que hiciste?- cuestiono con angustia el castaño, Grell solo lo miro sin entender.

-Cuando Eric regreso contó a los cuatro vientos que te acostaste con el, que eras más fácil que una ramera..- Alan contó todas las bajezas del rubio a su amigo, en ese momento Grell razonó que había sido violado, la ira recorrió su cuerpo y lleno de rabia entro donde el rubio y lo enfrento, pero solo consiguió ser más humillado además de recibir más golpes e insultos, Eric no confesó haberlo violado pero si revelo el hecho de que tuvieron sexo y describió los gestos y reacciones del antes virgen shinigami rojo, más risas se hicieron presentes.

Grell se dejo caer al suelo y cubrió sus oídos para no oír más a detalle como aquel cruel hombre había abusado y mancillado su cuerpo. De inmediato se sintió envuelto por unos brazos, Alan trato de levantarlo, junto a el estaba William que igual trato de ayudar al pelirrojo, pero Grell simplemente grito que nadie lo tocara, no había más lagrimas en sus ojos, ni dolor, de hecho, no había ninguna emoción en su rostro, algo en su interior se había roto, William le tomo del brazo y lo jalo rumbo a la enfermería, pero Grell intento atacarlo para que lo soltara y a un paso tranquilo se marcho sin rumbo dejando atrás a William y Alan, que lo vieron con preocupación.

**_Todos pagarían._**


	8. Mi casa mi refugio

**Hola a todos! **

**Estoy super feliz de poder volver a estar aqui con ustedes! Ya podre dedicarme a escribir ya que no me fui a ningun extra! Si tengo vacaciones. *baila y brinca***

**Bueno sin mas que decir pasen y lean :)**

**Dejen reviews**

* * *

Grell salió corriendo del salón y se dirigió a la salida de la academia, era obvio que ya no quería estar ahí tantas burlas, tantos insultos, tantos golpes, ya era suficiente, ya no lo iba a soportar, ya no.

Cuando estaba frente a la puerta de salida de la academia sintió que alguien lo jalaba e impedía que se fuera.

-no- Grell dejaba caer sus lagrimas -tu no- creía que era Eric el que le impedía salir pero al darse la vuelta se encontró de frente con William.

-Escúchame Grell, se que nunca hemos entablado una conversación y mucho menos una amistad, pero estas en muy malas condiciones y no puedo permitir que te vallas así de aquí, no quisiera que algo malo te ocurriera- Grell al escuchar esto sintió felicidad, ya que William se preocupo por el y sonrió levemente, William al ver esto añadió -por que digo eso es lo que hace un buen compañero, no?- Al escuchar esto el corazón de Grell se rompió -_"compañeros"- _se dijo así mismo después Grell solo se soltó del agarre de William -no necesito tu ayuda ni la de nadie- y se fue dejando a William un tanto desconcertado.

Grell salió de la academia y se dirigió a su casa a su refugio, no quería que nadie lo viera así, solo quería estar solo.

Mientras caminaba un tanto adolorido recordó como es que sus compañeros lo maltrataban, en especial Eric y Ronald, recordaba cada insulto, cada golpe y cada burla mientras dejaba caer unas cuantas lagrimas.

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hizo fue darse un baño se sentía sucio y como no se iba a sentir así si acaba de ser violado.

Grell se dirigió al baño y abrió la llave de la regadera y mientras esperaba a que el agua se calentar se dirigió al espejo y vio su rostro y su cuerpo todos golpeados y volvió a llorar. Al cabo de un rato se seco sus lagrimas y se metió en la regadera.

Al salir del baño Grell seguía mal, le dolía su pobre trasero y su cuerpo, le era difícil sentarse. Así que decidió acostarse en la cama y en pocos minutos se quedo dormido.

_"Tonto Basura Inútil Fenómeno Estúpido Lárgate de aquí _

_Nadie te quiere Eres un estorbo Haznos un favor y matate"_

-No no no- decía Grell, el pobre estaba recordando esos tristes y duros momentos -no déjenme en paz- grito y se despertó -era solo una pesadilla.

Grell se desperezo aun un poco adolorido y vio su reloj ya eran las 2:30 de la tarde media hora mas tarde de la hora de salida. En ese momento alguien toco a su puerta, Grell se espanto que tal si eran Ronald y Eric.

Volvió a escucharse que alguien llamaba a la puerta y se armo de valor y se dirigió a la puerta se detuvo y pensó –no pueden ser Ronald y Eric ellos no saben en donde vivo- sonrió levemente aliviado pero se detuvo de nuevo -o si?- en ese momento abrió la puerta…


End file.
